Snapshots
by justinebeckoning
Summary: Twenty prompts inspired by various bits and pieces plucked from the D&J-verse. Slash.


Fic: Snapshots

**Fic:** Snapshots  
**Author:** folkloricfeel  
**Pairing:** Drake/Josh. There's a bit of side Craig/Eric in 15 as well.  
**Rating:** Anywhere from K to just-barely-escaping-M, but they probably average out at T.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't _think _I'm Dan Schneider... has the world been lying to me all these years?  
**Author's Note:** Alright, I've been wanting to burn off a few half-ideas in order to focus my attention on a more complete fic, so I thought this would be a good way to do so. I've seen these in various fandoms, but it's been a while since anyone's done any for Drake/Josh so I thought I'd reprise the idea. Mine are hardly one-sentences (14 could almost be a stand-alone piece), but they're not really drabbles either... so I think "snapshots" has a nice ring to it.  
**Warnings: **Yep, they're slashy. Um, and 11 is a bit future-ish.

01. popcorn

On nights like this, Josh would always come home from his shift at the Premiere smelling like popcorn. He'd flop down on the couch next to Drake, the irresistible buttery smell radiating off of his vest, his hands, even his hair. It was nights like this that Drake couldn't resist. Once he'd crawled onto Josh's lap and begun nipping at his earlobe, he'd bury his face in those dark curls and inhale as much of that wonderful scent as he could.

02. snow

Megan snuck in the door of her brothers' room early the next morning before anyone else in the family awoke. There they were on the couch, clad in their assorted casts and bandages, cuddled up against one another tightly to keep warm under the seven inches of snow that had coated their room over the night. She pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of the shivering, snuggling boobs. They'd think twice about messing with the upstairs thermostat when all of Belleview High School saw that one on the internet.

03. fudgie boos

Josh filled the brownie pan to the top and evened out the batter with the spreader. "There we go, almost ready!" He looked at the remaining mixture in the bowl. "That's funny, there's extra."

Drake got up from his place at the table and walked over to the counter. "Yeah, how much?"

"Not enough for a second pan," Josh replied. "I guess I'll just put it in the refrigerator and make some more later."

Drake glanced from his brother to the bowl and back again, and a wicked smile crept over his face.

04. thornton

"What? Hey, whoa—I didn't know she was your girlfriend!"

The truth was, he had realized who she was once she told him her name was Maria. But then he'd seen the two of them leaning in toward each other as they talked at the popcorn counter, seen the way he grabbed ahold of Josh's wrist like that. It was silly but he just couldn't resist kissing Thornton's girlfriend right in the middle of the movie theater in return.

05. superfluous

_Superfluous: being more than is sufficient or required; excessive, unnecessary, or needless. _

When Josh bought that stupid word-of-the-day calendar, he'd thought it would be a fun game to see which one of them could use the word first in conversation before the end of the day. Yeah, Drake had put up with _that _for a grand total of four days before he paid Megan twenty bucks to make the calendar conveniently disappear.

But now, he was kind of proud of himself. Not only had he remembered one of the words from it, and what it meant, but he'd actually found a perfect place to use it. Because laying on the couch, breathless, with Josh's hips grinding down against his through all these layers of clothes—yeah.

06. magic

The disappearing bottle. The quarter from behind the ear. A rabbit out of the hat, heck, out of the trashcan, even. Josh thought he knew every trick there was in the book. But this flicking thing Drake was doing with his tongue, he thought—in the moments that he could think at all—would have even had the Great Doheny baffled.

07. mocha cola

Audrey was sure there were several more packs of Mocha Cola out in the garage, right underneath one of the shelves by the door... what on earth was taking the boys so long?

08. b.f. wang's

All dates were the same to Drake. Nod and smile your way through dinner, and maybe you'd make it to the kissing part before the movie was even over. He'd been out on a hundred just like this one, maybe two hundred. But as he skewered a piece of his Szechuan chicken, he felt butterflies like he hadn't felt since he'd asked Katie Miller out on the second day of kindergarten.

Josh met his glance across the table and smiled, half-blushing. "So, what movie did you want to go see?"

No, he realized, this date really wasn't like all the others. This date was perfect.

09. closet

It had been about fifteen minutes and they couldn't really hear the police officers' voices anymore, but then again, they were probably a little too distracted to be paying attention to something like that right now. Yeah, what Walter didn't know would most _definitely _not hurt him.

10. robot

"Please?"

"No."

"Por favor?"

"Dude, you don't even sound like Roberto Roboto."

"Please? Joshie?"

"NO."

"Come on. I'll make it worth your while."

"Ha. How so?"

"Oh, I think you know."

"..."

"I knew you'd see things my way eventually. So, here's the plan..."

11. hug

It was old, worn, and a few sizes too big for Josh anymore, even. But every time Drake went out on tour without him, he'd pull the blue pajama shirt over his head and wrap himself up in the next best thing to a "hug me brotha," smiling contentedly as he fell asleep.

12. hula hoop

Somewhere in the midst of those swiveling hips and impossibly tight jeans, Josh had forgotten all about the history exam they were supposed to be studying for. The storming of the Bastille was far less interesting than the takeover he was currently waging on Drake's mouth.

13. yudonian thank you

He didn't _really _want to go boil his face. In fact, the more he had thought about it lately (and oh, he had), the more he thought he'd kind of like to have given him the American "you're welcome" instead of Youka. Drake sat his guitar down and banged his head against the wall. He was so sick of overcon—overcomps—oh, whatever.

14. stairs

They only made it halfway up the stairs to their room before Drake pounced, teeth colliding against teeth in haste.

"Drake," Josh hissed. He tugged on his stepbrother's hair with the hand that was snaked in it, pulling their lips apart. "We really shouldn't do this here."

Drake ignored his protests, planting kisses along his jawline and moving downward. "Why not?" he mumbled against Josh's skin. "No one's home. We don't have to get Megan from oboe practice for another hour." He felt the other boy's hands move from his back to his waist and sneak underneath the hem of his shirt. "We can do whatever we want," he said, working on the buttons of Josh's shirt, "wherever we want."

"N-no," Josh started, but his words turned into a muffled whimper when he felt Drake's hands on his chest. "That's not what I—" Drake ended his complaint for him with a rough kiss, pinning him against the stairway wall. Josh's body reacted immediately and he thrust his hips a little too forcefully against Drake's, causing his sneakers to lose their grip on the wood stairs beneath him.

Drake landed on the hallway floor on top of a heap of Josh a few seconds later. "Oh." He gave up on untangling his limbs from his brother's and grinned down at him sheepishly. "Right. Stairs."

15. craig & eric

They'd never really said anything to him about it, but Josh could put two and two together. You didn't just take your best friend on a vacation to Niagara Falls with you. It wasn't like he had a problem with it; he just chuckled to himself sometimes, wondering how they could be so obvious and really not think anyone had it figured out.

And every now and then, in the back of his mind, he wondered if they thought the exact same thing about him and Drake.

16. helicopter

The day's events had apparently robbed Josh of his capacity for rational thought. They'd parachuted from thousands of feet in the air and done damage control with Walter over the matter of one very angry formerly-unconscious pilot, but now that Josh was in the safety of his own bed, the only thing he could think about was just what it would be like to have sex with Drake flying high above San Diego in that helicopter.

17. limeade

No Megan, no parents, no worries. Having snuck into Robbie's treehouse, lying shoulder to shoulder, all they needed was each other and a pitcher of Josh's famous limeade to help waste away a glorious summer afternoon.

18. hustle

Neither he nor Josh had touched a cue stick since the camp counselor hustling incident, but lately Drake had been thinking about picking up the game again. His thoughts usually began with him challenging Josh to a quick round for old times' sake and ended with him lying flat on the pool table, his bare skin pinned between Josh's and the rough, velvety green fabric.

19. dance contest

Megan tried to hide her smirk as she watched her mother gape at the television set. Talk about must-see television—the boobs might be obvious, but giving themselves away like this for all of southern California to see on prime time?

When they broke out the cape and rose, she took a self-satisfied bite of pickle and leaned back on the couch. _Outrageous Cheerleading Accidents _had nothing on this.

20. radio

"And now we've got the latest single from up-and-coming Spin City recording artist Drake Parker..."

There were a few things Drake was still getting used to with everything that had happened over the past few months, and hearing his own hit song pouring out from the car stereo was right at the top of that list. Josh smiled proudly from the driver's seat as he pulled into the Premiere parking lot. "Well, well, if it isn't my favorite new song," he said. "Let me just turn that up here, shall I?"

"Come on, dude, you have to say that," Drake laughed. "You're my manager."

"I know," he said. "But I'm still proud of you." He parked the car, leaned over and planted a small kiss on Drake's lips. Mmhmm, that was another thing that was right up there on Drake's list of adjustments. Josh pulled back, beaming.

Change was good.


End file.
